Family portrait
by OceanLyric
Summary: Sequel to "Take it easy" Most people thought Will wasn't observant, but they were wrong, especially when it came to his kids. Ensemble piece.


Family Portrait.

Fandom: Glee

Pairings: Ensemble.

Most people thought William Schuster wasn't an observant man. They were wrong, however. Especially when it came to his kids. Though Terry's deceitful ways had been a large contributor to why their marriage had failed so epically, one of the things she regularly accused him of was caring more about his kids than her and in a way, she was right. The truth was that his kids got him on a level Terry had never even tried to reach. They understood how important music was, how amazing the rush of performing could be. How, even if you only connected with one member of your audience, it was still worth it. That's why what he was seeing now broke his heart so. After all their hard work the year before, how they had all managed to pull it together to make it to regionals, now they were slipping again. It started out small. Finn and Rachel's new relationship was the first chink. From that to Arty and Tina's break up, to Tina and Mike's subsequent hook-up, to Kurt's finally getting a boyfriend, it was all taking a toll. It wasn't that he didn't want them to grow and change, he just wanted them to grow together. He could see it in their eyes. Even as they all sung together in beautiful harmony, they were each pulling away a little. It was a week before nationals when the idea hit him. For a moment, he paused to think of how far they had come. They'd made it to Nationals, Nationals! In New York! That Monday, the Spanish teacher walked in and wrote "Together" on the whiteboard. Instead of explaining, he slid a CD into the player. After "We go together" from grease had finished, he pointed to the board.

"What comes to mind when you hear that song and see that word?"

"Tight pants?" of course Puck's answer drew a chuckle. Will frowned and shook his head.

"Friendship." Santana volunteered, quietly. Will nodded. Over the summer, it seamed the cheerleader had gotten some perspective and no longer cared what anybody thought of her being in glee club.

"Exactly. That's why your assignment for this week is to spend time together." When he didn't elaborate, Rachel's hand predictably shot up. He nodded to her.

"I don't get it. Are we supposed to practice a song that illustrates the theme of being together?"

"If you want. All I want you guys to do is be together."

"But we're already together in glee." Mike pointed out.

"Physically? Sure. Vocally, of course. But I've noticed that since this year started, you guys have been slowly pulling away. If vocal adrenaline has taught us anything, it is that it takes more than talent and showmanship to win. Your power has always been in your sense of friendship. If we want to go from a small rebel force, to a wall of sound, we all need to be on the same page. So if you want to work on a number, go ahead. If not, that's fine too. Play cards, go shopping, take in a movie. Whatever you do, I just want you guys to reconnect." Soon after, he dismissed them, watching in satisfaction as Santana tentatively walked over to Kurt and they headed off in the same direction. Through out the week, he spotted his kids in various groupings. He caught sight of Puck, Kurt and Finn having lunch on Wednesday, while Quinn, Tina and Rachel sat nearby. When he caught sight of Mike and Arty playing one-on-one, with Mat as referee, on Thursday, he felt something warm fill him up. He thought of it as coming home. Friday he strolled into the choir room to find Finn in tights and some sort of cape, while Puck gaped and pointed.

"Dude, the hell are you wearing? Is that a man stocking?" Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted derisively.

"Noah, please, their tights." Puck shrugged and pulled the shorter boy into his lap.

"Whatever."

"Dean Cane wore them." Finn tried to defend himself.

"They're lovely, Finn." Rachel was quick to reassure him. As always, Finn gave her his patented goofy grin.

"Finn, you big tree, will you stop making eyes at my girl?" and Quinn was there, no malice in her tone, but a possessive arm suddenly wrapped around the short brunette's waste all the same. Will blinked. How had he missed that? And when had Kurt and Sam broken up?

"Girl, please." And Mercedes was ambling over and dropping into the chair beside the quarterback, letting her head wrest on his shoulder. Almost without thought, Finn pulled her tightly against him as the teacher watched in astonishment. Once everyone else filed in, Will took a moment to really look at his kids. He realized as he watched Kurt and Puck snuggle, or as close to snuggle as they could in the hard plastic risers, while Matt and Arty sat together beside them, that he had spent so much time seeing the big problem that he had missed the details. He was suddenly unsure. What if he was wrong? Clapping his hands with a gulp, he asked his traditional end of the week question.

"So, what did you learn?"

"You were right, Mr. Shoe. We were all pulling away a little. I guess we didn't want to get as close as we did last year, considering there almost wasn't a this year. " Britney's lucid insight was yet another shock.

"She's right. Given all the drama last year had to offer, none of us wanted to risk it." Rachel nodded.

"But I think I can speak for all of us when I say I'm glad you made us. I don't think I would have had the courage to do it if you hadn't asked." Arty said, shooting Mike and Tina a supportive happy smile that actually reached his eyes.

"In order to keep this going, I've invited everyone over to my house to spend the weekend." Tina offered. Will was Floored. This was the same girl who a year ago only had her parents as facebook friends?

"In summary, we're all family." Mercedes announced. Then before his eyes, his kids stood as one, as a wall of sound, just as he'd implied they could be, and approached the front of the room. As they swarmed him, Quinn let out a yell.

"Group hug!"

The end.


End file.
